The skin provides the first barrier to the external environment, and as such it is continually subjected to stresses such as extreme heat or cold, attack by microorganisms, exposure to UV radiation, abrasion, chemical irritants and the like. As a result, the skin can show signs of response to damage over time, for example sunburn, roughening, wrinkling, discoloration, and even malignancies, including basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma and melanoma. While these effects are often considered to be normal aging, in fact, they are not normal results of aging but are responses to damage.
The delicate neck area is highly susceptible to premature aging because it's thinner than facial skin and has a different collagen content. Plus it is often exposed to the sun, making it particularly vulnerable to ultraviolet light damage. Horizontal creases and deep wrinkles can age the look of the neck. Cosmetic compositions that improve the appearance of skin are provided herein.